Understanding The Emotionless
by Hinacrush
Summary: The energetic Ino finds Sai, sitting alone with his art. She wants to change that. She wants to understand him, unlike everyone else. What happens when Sai accepts her friendship and gets the feeling of love back into his numb heart?
1. Chapter 1

The always energetic blonde girl, who had many friends, walked off to the riverside in the forest but found that she wasn't alone. She never thought that she would see the mysterious, never talking Sai. He was one of the new teammates that Sakura and Naruto didn't like.

"Hey," Ino yelled to him to let him know she was there with a smile.

"Yes, and you are? If you have nothing to do with me then leave," Sai said in his usual tone, wanting to be alone.

"Excuse me! Sai what's with you? I'm Ino by the way but you should be nicer to someone who wants to be friends," Ino said, irritated.

"Friends? Why would someone like you, who has many friends, want to be my friend. I don't need any," Sai said.

"What? Sai, everyone needs a friend. Didn't you ever have one?" Ino asked, sitting beside him.

"No. The only one who I was close to like that my brother, but he died. Once he died, all of the emotions and friendship disappeared," Sai said, looking sadly at the ground, pained from explaining to this girl that wanted to know more.

"Well, Sai, everyone has their own pain. It can be someone dying, or something like that, but that's why we have friends to help. I know that if I didn't have them, I wouldn't be able to get through the days and be all cheery like I am now. So smile," Ino explained and made him smile even though he didn't want to.

"You know, I never thought I needed a friend. I just faked everything ever since he left me, but I've been thinking since you say that. Maybe I do need a friend that understands," Sai explained.

"Yeah, and always think positive and just so you know, if you ever want to train or have a problem and need a friend, you are more then welcome to ask me. I want to be friends," Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino. I think I understand," Sai said. Ino was the only one who has saw that he had a real smile right then and he hugged her.

"You're welcome, and see, you can smile like the rest of us and it's real. Oh, I just remember I have to go home soon. I have to go, Sai. It was nice talking to you and becoming friends," Ino said happily.

"Ino, wait," Sai said, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Ino asked, confused.

"Can we do this again sometime? Though I don't remember any of these feeling I had, I would like to learn about them, and soon, remember what they felt like with you and friends," Sai replied, letting go of her hand.

"Sure, that would be great. How about tomorrow sometime?" Ino asked, happy that she got to talk and see Sai.

"I would like that, tomorrow will be fine," Sai said, watching the blonde haired girl run off in the direction of her house.

'To think he's actually like this and Naruto and Sakura said he was a bad guy that hates everyone, when in reality, he really just wants a friend to help him and I'm that girl,' Ino thought with enthusiasm, wanting tomorrow to come.

'What's with me? I let a girl actually be close and see me for who I am. I actually want to be friends and I feel strange, like I wanted something like this to happen. Maybe this is something good for me,' Sai thought and sighed, starting to resume his drawing. He didn't want to think about this or the girl anymore, so after he finished his art, he decided to leave and see what would come for him and her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So guys this is my newest story the pairing is SaiIno so I hope you read and enjoy it. I promised people i would do this for some of the SaiIno fans along with my DeiIno fans. I think I did ok i would like some reviews before i start to do ch.2 so please review i want like 5-10 if possible please. well enjoy R&R hope to hear from you again like you have with all my other stories thanks. Oh I just put for the genre romance cause i'm not sure what the second one would be if it would be humore like DeiIno or drama not sure yet since it's only the first chapter and I kinda just type on the spot so i don't know what will happen. -Love ContestIkari365-**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going out!" Ino yelled to let her parents know that she was taking her break to walk around town.

Sai was expressionless, just walking around to clear his mind, and go wherever his feet took him. He wondered close to a beautiful flower shop that resembled something or someone, but couldn't think and was off walking more.

"Hey, Sai!" Ino waved her hands up high and ran to the expressionless guy that she knew would change.

"Oh, Ino. Hi," Sai said in his normal tone, smiling as best he could, still walking along with the girl right beside him.

"Do you mind me tagging along?" Ino asked cheerfully, already doing so before he could reply.

"No, I guess. I never had anyone ask that, so it's a surprise, I guess," Sai explained, feeling something strange burning inside him.

"I was just taking a break from the flower shop to walk around and relax," Ino explained, smelling the nice, clean air.

"You mean that flower shop I just passed?" Sai questioned, surprised at the coincidence.

"Yes, that's the one! I love flowers. They are so beautiful," Ino said, walking past a couple of girls she knew.

"Hey, Ino!" Tenten yelled, waving at her as the group ran to her, stopping when they saw Sai.

"Why are you with Sai? He's just a jerk that will mess with you. There's no way you'll ever get along with him, so don't even bother," Sakura muttered with a shrug.

"Um..., hi Ino. It's nice to see you," Hinata greeted shyly.

Sai didn't say anything since he knew something like this might happen, except with, Ino this strange energetic yet fun girl. He felt sad that she would probably take her friends over him, but got over it quickly as he realized that Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and was pulling her hard to the girls side, but failed when Ino resisted.

"Enough! Have you even tried to get along with Sai? I doubt you have but I have, and realized that he's not like how you and everyone else describe him. He's just misunderstood. I'm going with him today," Ino replied, sticking her tongue out at the pink haired girl and took Sai's hand, running away until she couldn't see Sakura and the two other girls behind. Sai ran along with Ino with a somewhat surprised expression from hearing what Ino had said about him to her friends.

"Ino," Sai whispered to where Ino could barely hear him.

"What?" Ino questioned, turning her head with a smile on her face, wondering what he wanted to tell her.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that for me. It makes me feel… I don't know, strange? It's something I haven't felt in a while since I met you," Sai explained in a low tone.

"No problem. I mean, that's what friends are for. Some of my friends just haven't even tried to know you like I have, that's why. But I'm happy. Oh, I should probably get back to the shop," Ino said.

"I'll walk you back," Sai said, still holding her hand from before.

"You don't have to do that. It's not far," Ino said, pointing to the nearby flower shop.

"I want to," Sai said, walking her to her door, and in a sudden action, he found himself embracing the beautiful blonde that he was getting to know more and more. He also felt more every time he's with her. Ino was too surprised, with a dumbfounded look on her face, to even hug back, even though she wanted to.

'What's he doing? I want to hug back, but I'm frozen from surprise. Sai…,' Ino thought in silence with a blush covering her face. Before she knew it though, Sai had regained his senses and slowly pushed her away and ran off in a unknown direction to where he was going with a weird feeling he only got when he was with Ino. For some reason every time he got away from talking to Ino he was all red he always thought he was just getting sick having a fever but that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been trying with SaiIno I am having fun with it I just feel like the people who are reading don't review and that's what help find ideas and write the next chapter cause if not I will keep this on hold and do my DeiIno story which has made me laugh while writing. If you haven't read any of my stories then please do my DeiIno,SasuHina,kakaHina etc. I love to write and publish for everyone cause it really helps me so I'm trying my best. I hope the people who read enjoy and R&R thanks E person for everything! ^-^ -Love ContestIkari365- **


	3. Chapter 3

'I don't get this feeling that I've been having. I think it would be best if I don't see her for now,' Sai thought expressing a sad face, walking to eat at Ichiraku's ramen shop. He stopped in his tracks to find a blonde there. It seemed as though she was finished eating, so she was getting up as he was coming along. He tried to go the other way to get away from her, because of these weird feelings, but no luck.

"Hey, Sai, is that you?" Ino asked, walking up to him, but before she could get a reply, he ran out of the shop and just told her, "I have to go train."

For a couple of days, that's how it was. He found her in many different places that he was going and had to make excuses so he wouldn't have to talk to her. He felt bad and moped all day until two girls appeared.

"So why are we doing this again?" Tenten asked, whispering to the pink haired girl.

"We need to do something about Ino and Sai, that's why," Sakura explained, still whispering, getting closer to the moping Sai who was just drawing like normal.

"Hey, Sai!" Sakura yelled.

'Oh great,' Sai thought, but let it go.

"Hey, Sakura, Tenten," Sai said, fake smiling at the girls.

"I know how you feel and so can Ino," Sakura explained, grinning.

"How and why should I hear you out?" Sai said with a eyebrow up.

"Cause we are friends and I want to help one of my best friends. So all you have to do is stay away from her for a while and when you do see her, say something to her. Keep it short and say something like I don't want to talk or something that gets her away," Sakura explained, happy that she would get her best friend back and not with Sai.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess but I was doing that anyway," Sai said unsure, but left, not saying goodbye to the so called pink haired friend.

'Good,' Sakura laughed evilly as he walked off.

"What's going on with Sai lately?" Ino yelled, looking around, wanting some answers.

Sai was roaming around like he had been for a couple of days. There was no sign of her, yet he had that feeling that she would come soon.

He saw the blonde coming his way, just noticing him, and ran for him. He decided it was best to try and jump to a nearby roof, but she was too fast. While he was in midair, she grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. His weight brought her down right on top of him.

"Ino get off me," Sai demanded, trying to push her off.

"No, I refuse to until you tell me what's been going on. One time we get along and see each other a lot and now you don't even want to see me and make excuses for everything now," Ino yelled, demandingly, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him because she really did miss him and liked him so much it hurt to not see him for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I know this one is really short usually my Understanding The Emotionless is usually 800+ but this one is only like 535 i think plus the A/N but still. tell me how i did i'm trying to do everything i can but i've been busy and i haven't been in the mood cause not many people are reviewing and you people are the ones who give me the motivation to type the story. though as you can tell this story is coming to an end either in the next chapter or chapter after. Right now i'm working on my Stuck Together(DeiIno) story for ch.5 but still no motivation. so I think that's all but if you haven't read any of my stories please do and give some ideas. I hope you enjoy R&R. -love always ContestIkari365-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino this isn't a good time. I need to go." Sai tried to push her away, but couldn't because she pinned him down and was about to start crying.

"Why? You never had to go or made any excuses like this until we got to know each other more. What's really going on? Has someone put you up to this?" Ino whined, tears falling.

Sai felt bad and had the urge to move his hand to caress her face, to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, Ino. I stopped seeing you and making excuses because I'm confused of this feeling I've been having since a little after I met and talked to you," Sai explained.

"What's this feeling? I can help, Sai, but you have to let me," Ino said, staying on top of him.

"I don't know. I mean, I just want to talk to you more and get to know you more, and my heart beats so much when I see you. I start to get all hot and everything," Sai explained, feeling uncomfortable from telling the girl that he felt like this.

"I love you, Sai. That's what it is, you love me," Ino smiled and dove down, kissing his lips passionately and he accepted them at first, not knowing, but then just gave in to her. He put his arms around her to bring her close until they broke apart.

"So this is love?" Sai questioned, more to himself.

"Yes it is, and next time you feel something, tell me. I won't go all weird on you. I'll tell you what it is because that's why I'm here. By the way, who was it that put you up to not seeing me?" Ino said, smiling until she asked that.

"It was Sakura mainly, but also that brown haired girl," Sai told.

"I knew it! It always has to be her, but are you sure it's only those two? What about Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I'm sure it was just them two, especially Sakura, telling me to stay away from you but I knew I shouldn't have." Sai said apologetically.

"Well, I'm happy that she's one of the friends that I can trust. I think it's time to show Sakura and Tenten that we are together and nothing can stop that," Ino said ,smirking evilly, grabbing his hand and running to find the two.

"Remind me never to ** you off," Sai said, running with Ino, finally stopping in front of the two they wanted.

"Hey Sakura! I have something to show and tell you," Ino said. Before Sakura could say anything, her face was in disgust and shock from seeing Ino pulling Sai into a passionate kiss.

"What, Ino what are you doing?" Sakura yelled in outrage.

"Don't mess with love. I know this was only for yourself, Sakura, not for me," Ino said, smirking at the two.

"It was all her doing!" Tenten said, pointing to Sakura, but the two were already gone, running to the next destination: Hinata Hyuga's house.

"That felt so good to do." Ino relaxed along with Sai before heading for Hinata.

"Yeah, it did, but wasn't very nice," Sai said, holding her hand and kissed her, getting to do what he's always wanted with the person he loved.

"Yeah, but they deserved it, especially Sakura," Ino said, just approaching Hinata's house and got to the gates to see that she was actually just going out.

"What are y-you t-two doing here?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hina-chan!" Ino hugged one of her best friends and started to walk with her along with holding hands with Sai, explaining what had happened those few days and what Sakura did.

"W-Wow, she did that? I didn't kn-know this. I-I wasn't th-there," Hinata said.

"Yes and I'm so happy that you didn't. You are truly one of my best friends," Ino explained, tightly hugging her best friend again.

"I-I feel the s-same way, Ino. I'm s-so happy for y-you two. It's l-late, I-I need to be going h-home now before my father gets mad." Hinata bowed and left for her house, leaving the two to walk around endlessly into the night to see a beautiful full moon.

"I haven't very well expressed this, but I love you, Ino," Sai said, pulling her into a tight embrace with a kiss.

"I love you too, Sai!" Ino said, embracing and kissing him for what seemed like hours, days, years in the forever beautiful night of the full moon where the light reflected on their happily kissing faces. They knew they would always remember this day that brought them their happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok i have alot to say I'm sorry for not updating in awhile for this story and my DeiIno but i'm trying to get ready for school it's going to be a pain. So this ends another story of mine SaiIno and i'm glad I got to finish it so i only have two stories that I'm still working on but i'm also planning on starting either a Shika/Hina story it was a request from Sharp1e or i might start my sequel that i promised my Sasuhina fans for A Different Kind Of Guy. **

**So I need help if you have read from my latest story (DeiIno) Stuck together well i can either end it on the 6th chapter if everyone wants or i can keep going but i can't promise i will be updating my stories as fast cause school is in about a week and it's going to take up alot of time. I have two questions for you guys should I end or not my story Stuck Together? And should I do the Shika/Hina story or my Sasuhina story? if i finish one more of my stories i can start both stories if want.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story of my first SaiIno by the way i am still taking request for stories but i won't be able to do them for awhile cause my stories will be on hold during school till i have time. sorry such a long note. R&R I love you guys when you do so please do! thanks E person like always. -love Always, ContestIkari365-**


End file.
